


Kinktober 2019

by Gomo66



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Brothers, Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66





	1. Chapter 1

Scent kink, brothers 

Scott/ liam and stiles

asher/ theo

"little bros, you gotta calm down, you are gunna make me cum"

"Scott that's the point" Liam looked up smiling. 

"Yeah" stiles lifted his head smirking. "Besides, you'll be ready to give Li some cum in a few minutes, I want at it first"

Scott's head fell back as his brothers tongues assaulted his dick. Stimulating him to the point of Cumming in only minutes. 

"oh- OH okay, stop I'm done" Scott pulled stiles off and pinning him back with one foot and pinning Liam back with the other, "now, I need at least ten minutes before I cum again, but since you two are being extremely slutty, I guess I'll have to give you something else." The two boys nodded eagerly. "One of you gets to eat my ass, and the other gets to lick my pits"

"I want your ass Scott please" stiles whined and Liam but up his best puppy face. 

"Please big bro, smother me with your big but, I don't gag when you fart either" Liam had clearly found a better way of manipulating Scott because the oldest boy was positioned with his ass in the air in seconds with Liam running his tongue around and in the hole, tasting the sweat from Scott's practice that fell down his back. stiles,. Now was stuffed next to Scott's tank sleeve while Scott probed stiles hole. 

"Fuck, good little bros, Liam earning his first and second load, are you going to earn your second load stiles?"

"Fuck yeah" stiles moved Scott's tank over licking Scott's nipple. 

"Fuck, that's good but you haven't even cleaned my other pit"

"Don't worry-" stiles paused sucking a dark mark next to Scott's pec. "I'm a king my way over" after a trail of hickies stiles finally nustled into the other rank pit, feeling the heat surround him. 

Liam had finally probed out a fart from Scott, coaxing the gas and making both moan out in pure pleasure. 

"Yeah little bro, you like that?"

"Fuck yeah" Liam was in pure bliss, Scott smelled horrible but for years not it was apparent that Liam loved it, stiles loved it more but he was more hard pressed to find ways of convincing Scott. being the middle child Scott didn't have as much time to baby stiles as they both did Liam, but ultimately the three were barely separated by 3 years. So there wasn't much control Scott had. Until he became a senior, he was in charge, and the boys behaved because the one who did better would get Scott's room while he was away.

"Fuck, Li you might get the room"

"I'll drink your piss until you leave" stiles looked up and Scott nodded. 

"Okay, stiles is gunna regret that but he wins" Liam looked down at Scott

"thank you Scotty" stiles leaned in kissing Scott's cheek. "Liam you can stay over if you drink my piss once a day every day when he's away" stiles smiled and Liam nodded. 

"I just don't think you two like sleeping in seperate rooms"

"Well Liam gets a bit antsy sometimes when he's all alone" 

"Yeah Liam, you need your big bros to take care of you. Make you eat ass sometimes" Liam nodded licking Scott's taint. 

"I like it when you take care of me" 

"Yeah, then lay down, your gunna get a face full of gas in there and I don't want you squirming" Liam nodded and Scott grabbed stiles head kissing his cheek. "And you, your gunna start drinking piss now" 

\\--/

"ash you awake?"

"Yeah, why are you in my room?"

"Kinda wanna...".Theo bit his lip looking over at his twin. "I've got a little problem"

"our problems aren't little, remember, genetically identical" asher shifted in his bed tapping the bad. "Come here" asher smiled as Theo kept his eyes away. "It's not that weird, we're twins. Let me take care of you"

"w-what do I have to do?"

"I'll hot box the bed tonight, you sleep in it and I'll take care of you tonight and tomorrow night" asher leaned closer. "I think it's fair" Theo nodded and asher tugged Theos underwear revealing his hard dick, bobbing as his brother smiled petting Theos side. "Such a perfect body" asher chuckled. Theo smiled and asher took Theos dick into his hand. "Smell my pits while I jerk you off. Get off to your brothers r eal man scent." Theo whined as he hurried his face into a hers pit. Smelling his twins stench. Asher smelt so much better than Theo could, he worked out constantly, and he almost never showered his arm pits or ass, it was like getting high every time Theo smelt. "You love my fucking stench." 

"Fuck yeah, please, C-can I cum"

"you gunna eat it?" Theo nodded still nustled into his brothers pit. "Then cum!" Theo moaned filling his brothers fist. "Lick my hand clean and get under the covers" Theo obeyed the orders licking his own thick salty cum off his brothers hand and then crawling under the covers nestling next to his brothers ass. "I'm gunna far all night, good luck"

"thanks bro" Theo was tired. Feeling gas slowly fill his environment.


	2. Chapter 2

Frottage, over stim (or e-stim),fisting,spanking

Stiles/ Scott   
-/.

"You ready for tonight, we have a lot to do"

"Yes sir" 

"good, then stand up. We can start with a bit of a test" Scott nodded standing as stiles slowly opened his pants letting his dick spring out. Then he positioned himself close to Scott, grabbed Scott's dick peeling his foreskin back and repeating the action with his own dick, lining them up and then pushing his own foreskin over both of their dicks. "If you cum, you get punished and two rough things from the board, if you don't cum, then you get one reward." 

Scott nodded already feeling himself loose. He hadn't jerked off in over a month, his stimulation was lacking enough that the peeling of his foreskin back was enough to send a shiver through him. He knew that's tiles knew this, that this was his goal. Make Scott take something off the punishment boards. 

Stiles was moving slow at first but he quickly gained speed making Scott moan. 

"Sir please, sir common please I've been good" Scott grabbed onto stiles feeling his heat. "I-ill lick your feet clean every day if I can cum sir"

"you can cum, you'll just be punished, besides, I think you like the punishments" Scott whined feeling stiles dick rub against his own, feeling him ooze out precum, it was too much for Scott to handle. 

"N-no sir" he whined as he came filling the little space in stiles foreskin.

"Aw, can someone not control themselves" Scott nodded and stiles played with his collar then looking down at his dick."Clean up your mess" 

"Yes sir" Scott knelt down and stiles peeled back his foreskin showing his dick covered in cum. Scott placed his masters dick in his mouth humming as he cleaned off stiles. 

"You can finish me off later. For now go and pick two random cards and come back to me. And pick one from the middle one too" Scott's eyes lit up nodding and running to his room. 

Stiles had to find some way of encouragement. Scott was a high risk sub so stiles was allowed to have a more specialized care for him, removing him from school early to avoid more panic attacks, allowing himself to finish school early, including his Dom training so he could have full control over Scott without someone else looming over him. 

Scott came back panting a little. "Breath Scotty. We Don't wanna trigger your asthma"

"sorry sir" Scott looked down and stiles pet his face. 

"It's okay, it's okay" stiles walked closer kissing his cheek. "Now let me see what you got" Scott handed the papers off and stiles opened the two red sheets and the one yellow sheet. "Spanking, e-stim, and fisting, any objections?"

"No sir" Scott blushed and leaned into stiles. "Am I getting fisted first?"

"Nope" stiles smirked rubbing Scott's bare ass. "Spanking first, then e-stim, then I'll work on your ass" stiles fingers moved rubbing against Scott's hole. 

"Thank you sir" Scott smiled and stiles pulled away slapping Scott's ass. "Fuck- sirrrr" Scott looked up and stiles chuckled. 

"Oh you like it, common upstairs" Scott nodded and then looked up again. 

"Can you carry me?" Stiles at first, questioned if he could, Scott didn't weight too much, he had to stop working out because of his asthma, at least for the spring, but stiles was more worried about his own strength. 

"Let's see" stiles wrapped around Scott and Scott's legs wrapped around stiles waist. Then stiles felt the imbalance of weight, so he lifted Scott half onto his shoulder. "Thats better" Scott chuckled as his view changed. 

"Your but looks really good from this view sir" Scott chuckled. 

"Yeah?" Stiles joined in laughing. Eventually Scott was placed on the bed and stiles flipped him around laying half in him. "Now, do I have to tie you up? Or are you going to behave?"

"I-ill behave sir" stiles smiled grabbing Scott's arms and placing them above his head. 

"Then these don't move" Scott nodded and started breathing heavily. But he was still breathing fine. So stiles layed out a paddle and a crop. 

"Both? Scott's head turned back with a look of shock. 

Stiles tilted his head and half nodded. 

"I was going to limit it to one and have you choose, but, I think you can handle both" Scott whined but nodded. "I won't put any electro on your but, we can focus on your front tonight, deal?"

"Yes sir" Scott knew that the small compromise was really just a way for stiles to give him a sliver of control. 

The first hit was with the paddle, the sting and shock of it making Scott take a deep breath, he knew he had to relax, let the pain happen, he couldn't panic.

After ten hits Scott wished he was tied down. His hands were aching but he had to keep the position or else it would just go on longer. 

At twenty hits he was debating moving. Only for stiles hand to rest on his back. 

"I should have tied you up" stiles placed down the paddle swapping out for the crop, he gave ten quick hits and then Scott could feel the disappointment. 

"I'm sorry sir" Scott turned back and stiles nodded moving over to their dresser. He came back handcuffing Scott 

"let's see if those help" the crop slammed down again and Scott gasped, this time it was on his thighs, which meant that it was going to be extra. Another ten hits and Scott was sweating. Panting and uncontrollably shaking. Then, the next hit didn't come. Instead stiles pet his hair turning him over, onto the sore skin. "You did pretty good" stiles layed next to Scott kissing him. "Why don't I do the electro and the fisting at the same time." Scott, as usual, agreed.

After five minutes Scott was hooked up. Stiles had an insane setup, pads covered Scott's body. Some would force his muscles to tense and relax, they would always be running, then his had his cock and balls, separated by conductive wires that would shock him and, eventually, make him have an intense orgasm.

Then there was stiles, now wearing long black gloves, warming up the lube. He seemed somewhat scary, but it was also very hot. They left the bed in favor for a swing, Scott had to clean off lube from their mattress and it was hectic. So now they had the swing. 

Stiles turned on the machine and the loop started, making Scott slowly tense, relax, and tense again. Then the electricity went through his balls and into his dick. Making him moan out. 

"Cum any time babe, the electrodes are on for an hour and I think I'll be fisting you for that long." Scott nodded and stiles started working. At first starting with two fingers, then three, and eventually all of his fingers besides his thumb were moving around, stretching open Scott's ass. Then stiles thumb slipped in. Scott cried out as he took stiles fist. Stiles simply smiled and started pushing farther in. Making Scott struggle against the restraints moaning out stiles name. 

Stiles record with Scott was 45 minutes and about half of stiles forearm, stiles also hadn't been working out his arms back then. Now it was thicker. Making Scott moan out more. 

With Scott's whole body tensing and relaxing and his dick being stimulated with a pumping of electricity running through his dick. He was close again. Stiles had been pounding against his prostate with every other push in. He felt somewhat overwhelmed. 

"H-how long has it been sir?"

"50 minutes. You feel close?"

"I've been riding it for a while now" Scott threw his head back moaning. "Please sir, push me over the edge"

"Okay, but we still have ten minutes" Scott nodded and stiles free hand turned up the electro to his dick, and messed with the pulses. Making Scott's muscles all tense up, he could breath fine, but his whole body was tensed now. Stiles hand found Scott's prostste and he twisted around massaging it. 

Scott came in seconds. The everything added to what was already him holding back was now too much. Stiles smiled seeing cum continue to ooze out in thick ropes for the next ten minutes. Then, the electro stopped, and stiles slowly eased out of Scott leaving a small rosebud at his ass. 

"Let's calm down now" stiles said rubbing Scott's ass. "You've had a long night"


	3. Chapter 3

Spanking, glory hole, object insertion

Theo/ liam

Liam remembered how it all started. Him, kneeling next to a hole in the wall in the boys locker room. Hoping someone would come by and let him sick them off. 

He didn't expect them to be verbal, or to hear Theo reakens voice and on the other side. Who, demanded that he saw who was behind the door, mainly because he needed a lesson in how to suck dick and that can be hard through a wall. 

So Liam unlocked the door and Theo came in smiling. 

"Freshman slut" Theos dick was huge, and Liam had trouble suckling off something so big. "Except a slut can get me off right the first time." Theos hand pet Liams cheek, it was gentle but telling Liam something else. Suckling dick through a hole in the wall was going to be just the start of what he'd do. 

Now Liam spent an hour after practice servicing as many people as possible. By the end his stomach would literally bulge with cum. And Theo would only add more then, Liam had become the slut that Theo wanted. In exchange for a ride to school Liam blows Theos dick while they ride together, which is his first load of the day. Then at lunch Theo fucks him and finishes in his ass, which is to leak into his underwear all day then. Before they go out into the field he blows Theo again, finally putting a small dent into Theos nearly endless amount of cum. 

Finally after practice Liam is put in handcuffs in the locker room and sucks down up to thirty guys loads. Theo is there moving his head onto the dicks. Forcing Liam down on the large dicks fast and hard. Liam still gags but now it's only on the giant dicks. The ones that fill him up. 

Later on in that night he will usually end up at Theos house. It's closer to the school and he lied to his parents saying that Theos parents are fine with it. In reality Theos parents weren't ever home. Theo had his house to himself. They could have Liam house for almost the entire night but both parents getting home from the hospital at three a.m leads to too much noise. 

At Theos Liam will usually spend his time studying or doing homework, with a dildo but plug combo in his ass. The huge plug always gets him sweating. Panting, eventually leading him to beg Theo for more. Theo would Fuck him and slide the dildo back into place. Then he'd have Liam spend some time just warming his dick. Letting Liam get a taste of piss every once in awhile. Teasing him with a short stream. That would lead to another load into Liam mouth. 

But, if Liam wasn't willing to suck dick as often as Theo wanted. Then he got punished. 

"Over my leg" Liam knew better than to resist, it would get Theo pissed off and he showed no mercy when he was pissed. "Your mine, and only mine" Theo layed down three hard slaps, one on each cheek and the third in the dildo pressed deep into Liam. "This Hayden bitch hitting on you thinking your a man, what are you?"

"Im your fag" Liam moaned out. "I-i don't want to date her, I just want you" Liam looked back and Theo smiled. 

"Good, but you still need this" Theos hand slammed against Liam bare ass for hours. Eventually Liam started crying. And then he noticed something, cool lotion on his ass. "Your mine, I'm going to take a gap year and where ever you go I'm going, no way out anymore, right?"

Liam nodded and Theo lifted him up kissing him. "How's your ass?"

"It burns"

"good, remember that every time you see Hayden"

"I-i don't like her sir, I told her that I wasnt interested." Theo nodded and noticed Liam adjusting, theo moved him and rested him in his leg putting his weight on the dildo. 

"just let it Fuck you for awhile" Liam nodded resting against Liam chest.

"I didn't think I'd be into this so much"

"I knew you were a fag from the moment I walked in that bathroom, and I think, with enough work, you might be able to, eventually reveal that we've been together."

"W-what would I call you?"

"Eventually, I'd date you, I mean. I know you so well, what turns you on-" Theos hand moved around Liam chest playing with his nipples. "How to punish you" Theos leg brushed again the bruised flesh. "And I protect you" Liam nodded kissing Theo.

"I love you" Liam rested on Theos shoulder as he slowly fucked the dildo into him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dronification/ objectification

Scott/ Theo

Scott couldn't believe that his plan had worked so well. At first he wasn't sure if the drug would really knock out Theo. But in the end Theo was out for almost an entire hour. Which left him with a huge amount of time to get what he needed. 

Theo slowly woke up strapped down. He knew where he was. The dread doctors lair. Scott was sitting on a counter looking at a black jar. 

"Ya know, I was just gunna keep you here until I was sure that you were going to not be a probl-"

"I won't soctt please, I've been good. I've helped!" Scott got up forcing Theos mouth shut. 

"Making sure you were a problem. But then I started to look through these books. And then i found that stuff and a controller. And I thought, making you a mindless drone would be way easier, and hotter" Scott smiled and Theo shook his head. Scott let go waking back over to he jar.

"Scott no its permanent. I'll be unable to disobey you. I'll loose my free will, I- I won't be able to choose anything anymore."

"That's the point, no more backstabbing no more tricks, just a nice thing to pull out when my hand isn't good enough"

"please Scott, I-i won't..." Theo fell silent. He couldn't fight it. It would take I've his mind and make him trapped. "Please, I'll be trapped forever"

"I know" Scotts eyes were shining red. "You almost killed me. So I'm taking away your freedom as punishment" Theo shook his head as Scott got closer. Opening the jar and placing it next to Theos body. 

"Please Scott, I-i will do what ever you want, I'll do anything just keep my mind in tact."

"Your right, you will do anything, because this stuff is going to wrap around your brain keeping you submissive to me. I'll let you think you have free will, for awhile anyway, but I'll probably be bored and put you in the closet after awhile. Perfectly rigid and waiting." Scott pressed a button and Theo started shaking his head it was primed. 

"Please Scott, I'll do that, I'll be perfect just kee-"

"this stuff is going to make it so you don't need anything. Food. Water, you won't need either of them. If I put water in you make piss so I can force you to drink that again. If I keep you like you are now I have to feed you and give you water. This is just easier, besides, letting you stay perfectly fine wouldn't be fair." Scott held the button next to Theo. "Five-"

"Please Scott no!" 

"Four, three-" Theos cries did nothing,"Two one" Scott pressed the button and Theo felt it climb on him. Leaving a shiny residue over his skin as it crawled around him. "Apparently I can control where it gets into you from, I would pick the face but I want to see you change. See you lose Theo."

"Please, I can feel it seeping in. I- it doesn't feel good"

"I wouldn't imagine, ah I think I found the right way in" Theo shook his head as Scott made the glob move to Theos dick engulfing it. Slowly it stretched open Theos dick as it made its way inside. "Now we have some time to see you change" Scott smiled as the small parts of rubber grew covering Theos abs in a wet rubber. 

Theo felt his body slowly become rigid as it was covered. 

"S-scott this isn't like you" 

"Your right, it's something that you would do, but, this way I'm not killing you-"

"but you are, I won't have a life, I might as well be dead" Theo looked down struggling against the Inevitable as the black goo slowly covered his torso. Sharp tendrils latched onto his nipples making him scream out. Simuarly to the stretching and pulling of his dick into a cock ring and a but plug slowly forcing it's way into his now rubber coated hole.

"See your having fun, and I'll take you out as a human sometimes. Maybe if I'm alone and I want to cuddle something, you'd make a nice body pillow" Scott's eyes were merciless. Theo knew he was done for, the rubber was crawling it's way up to his neck. And then it stopped. "I want to see your personality get trapped" Theo shook his head as he felt something, breaking through his head. Slowly making his rubber body feel numb. Slowly making it hard to move, he still felt every tortorus action that Scott had programmed but now he couldn't move it. 

"P-please. Scott" Theos eyes welled with tears as he felt his tongue go numb. Scott smiled petting Theos face as it became emotionless. 

"There we go, feeling none of those pesky emotions at all" Scott undid the straps and lifted Theo up. "Okay drone. What are you?"

"It is a drone" Theo said emotionless. 

"Good, let's get some clothes on you and get you home, I have some fun things planned for you" the rubber slowly receded down to a tank and shorts. Allowing for Theo to simply look normal, while still being fully controlled and teased the whole time. 

Theo knew he lost, but he didn't realize how arousing it would be. The constant stimulation almost made it barrable, only he couldn't cum. As hard as he tried to focus he- it wouldn't let him- it wouldn't cum without a command. It would obey.


	5. Chapter 5

Feet, gang bang

Liam, Scott, Theo, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden/stiles 

"Fuck stilinski. You're a slut" Jackson looked over seeing stiles smelling his shoes. 

"N-no I'm not" stiles threw the cleat down standing up. 

"Dude your so hard right now, why even deny it" Jackson walked closer and stiles finally looked past his face, Jackson's perfect body in just a towel. "I think that you could have a better use though. After all, you just smelling my shoes behind by back is kinda weird, unless I Fuck you while you smell them" Jackson pinned down stiles and stiles was in a frenzied state. 

"J-jacks it's my first- I haven't ever had anyone- Ya know"

"really? You seem so slutty. Don't worry, I'll be gentle, just smell my shoes and try not to make too much noise, everyone else will be in here soon" stiles whined as Jackson added a sock and tied the cleat to stiles face. "Good luck bitch" he slowly eased his way in and stiles tired his best to not scream out. Instead he let out a moan. "Shit, people definitely heard that" Jackson kept going. Making stiles moan more, there was something about the horrible smell of feet in his face that made the pain feel good.

"Whoah" Theo looked away then tilting his head. "What's with the shoe? It's a terrible gag, everyone can you stilinski" 

"I caught him smelling my shoes, figured he wanted It while I took his virginity away."

"Jack's you are taking his virginity in a locker room, how is he supposed to remember that, unless of course, he lost his virginity a few times in a row" Theo smirked and stiles eyes went wide as Theo motioned for more people to join them. Soon he was freeing stiles mouth and replacing it with his foot. The raw taste had stiles dick thobing, making him feel like he would explode from the stench. Then he saw another foot, bigger than Theos, he looked up seeing Ethan jerk his dick as he stuck his foot in stiles face. 

Jackson had been pounding hard and fast, loosening stiles up, just like the plan had been. Then he pulled out and finished in stiles back. Offering up whoever wanted to go next. 

Stiles was shocked that Scott took up the offer telling his friend that this would be a new norm, that he wanted to see if stiles was into stuff like this, if he was a slut. 

Scott was bigger than Jackson, only in girth though. The expanding pressure against stiles made him cum. 

"Hah, I officially took it, when you cum your virginitys over stiles." Scott mocked pushing him into another foot. This time stiles almost gaged as Liam foot entered his mouth. Hairy toes and a thick layer of funk that would stain into stiles nose and mouth forever.

But he loved it. There was something about it that made it amazing. When Scott finally came he rested his feet next to Liam and stiles gave up any chance of breathing oxygen. Ethan and Aiden both took turns both depositing two loads and Scott and Liam let the twins smother stiles while they tag teamed him. The extra stretching was almost too much for stiles. The pressure against him made him cum twice in five minutes. 

"Well" Jackson breathed heavily, he had just finished in stiles face. "I think we can all agree that this is a weekly thing, after practice, which stilinski now cheers us on while we play, we come in here and see how loose his hole is, and as a reward, you get to suck on our feet." Jackson leaned close petting stiles face. "Okay?"

"Fuck yeah"


	6. Chapter 6

Toys, hair pulling, humiliation, hand jobs

Stiles, theo/ Liam 

"Daddy please, I'll be good" Liam looked up at stiles with his best puppy eyes. Begging to avoid being punished. 

"Don't fall for it, he pulls the daddy card whenever he knows he's in trouble" Theo moved forward tugging Liam hair. "tell us what you did" Liam struggled and stiles was moving stopping Theo. 

"T we can't just hurt him and make him tell" 

"stiles it was a full moon, this is serious"

"I know, but no one called asking about anything yet. And it's been a few yours. He might be in the clear"

"Well he stinks, maybe he needs daddy to give him a shower" Liam blushed and looked to stiles. 

Stiles knelt down smelling liams hair. 

"He's a stinky little werewolf, what's wrong with that" Liam blushed and stiles leaned in. "Stinky little boy aren't you. You know daddy is gunna have to wash you and then daddy is gunna have to see if you can handle pants, can you handle big boy pants or are you a big baby." Liams blush covered his face now. "Say what you want" 

"I want daddy..." Liam bit his lip."Can daddy play with my dick?" Stiles smiled motioning for Theo. Liam could listen in but it was much more fun to be surprised. Theo nodded and went over petting liams hair. 

"Don't worry, your daddy's will take care of your smelly puppy dick" Liam blushed again feeling himself get harder than his pants could take. Then Theo returned and blindfolded him. 

"wha-"

"Daddy and I want to have some fun first though" Theo whispered moving his hands around to liams shirt unbuttoning it. "Mmmm. Your right, he is stinky." Theo smiled looking up at stiles before tugging liams head back. "You want daddy to wash you later?" Liam whined nodding to the best of his ability. "Then you gotta do more than just beg for us to jerk you off"

"p-play with my holes daddy" stiles nodded to Theo and Theo lifted Liam as stiles tugged his pants down revealing liams massive dick. 

"Now that's just inappropriate for a little boy to have." Theos hand played with the massive 10 inch dick knowing how much bigger it would get when Liam would knot. The expanding pressure was pretty much the equivalent of a fist being added around his dick. 

"Daddy likes that I'm big" Liam smiled still blushing. 

"I do, it's great to play with" stiles gave it a few strokes before lifting liams legs up onto his shoulders. "Do you wanna guess what the first toy is baby?"

"Is it a vibrator daddy?"

"Close" stiles pushed the plug in making Liam moan. Then Liam felt electricity pulse around him. "Gunna make you shake. Gunna fry your little prostate until you are gushing cum out." 

Theo moved playing with liams nipples making his moans intensify. 

After awhile Liam did cum. A small knot forming as the anal orgasm made him shake. Then came the fun part. 

"Daddy please, it's sensitive" Liam shook against Theo as stiles played with the knot. Teasing it to gush out more cum into liams chest. 

"Such a leaky baby" stiles added tapping liams balls. "I'm gunna empty these so you don't have to worry about leaking tonight" Liam shook his head no but stiles knew the truth. He loved every second of it. Especially when it meant he could be a brat. 

Stiles hand lightly teased liams dick. Leaving the pulsing knot alone me at that Liam was only leaking in small amounts. But every bump against it felt like a mini orgasm for Liam. Making him shake against stiles hand. Try and break free from Theo, but to no avail. 

After liams fifth orgasm and one dry orgasm stiles decided it was done. Then he caged Liam in a obscenely big cage with a long plug going deep into Liam.

"You won't be able to control yourself anymore baby" stiles moved kissing Liam. Tasting some of the cum that Theo had fed him earlier. "Now your a real baby boy. Who can't control his pee pee and needs daddy to change him." Stiles patted liams diaper getting up from liams bed. "In the morning I'll give you your first change okay?"

"Okay daddy" Liam said still exhausted as his bladder was forced to leak out into the diaper.


	7. Chapter 7

rimming , body swap, distant/destracted sex, nipple play

"Theo"(Theos body stiles mind)/ Liam (Liam body Scott's mind)

"Shit" stiles looked down seeing the opposite of what he was used to. Gain pecs and thick legs compared to the normal thin figure. His voice was the second thing he noticed. "What?" Stiles quickly scanned the room he was in. "Why am I in here?" It was weird hearing Theos voice. Stiles quickly had to adjust to the height diffence. He had a few inches on Theo and walking felt weird. He investigated himself ignoring the other figure in the bed that he was in. Until they woke up too. 

"Where's my tat- why is my voice sound like- wha" Scott shot up in liams body. "What the Fuck" stiles spun around hitting the wall 

"wait... Scott?" 

"Yeah, how am I in liams body?"

" I don't know but I'm stiles and I'm stuck in Theos" 

"what? Why were they in the same bed?" 

"I don't know... But... I feel kinda horny" stiles looked down seeing his bulge pulse. "Like we're they?"

"Maybe" stiles walked over going into the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know" stiles leaned forward seeing Scott's Face change. 

"Shit, they're fucking" stiles nodded kissing him. 

"It's weird, like..." 

"I don't care" stiles nodded feeling Scott grab onto stiles arm. 

"Neither do i" stiles grabbed onto liams head knowing that Scott would do whatever felt natural. Because that's what Theos body was telling him. Liams tongue teased Theo nipple causing stiles to moan out. "Yeah suck it" 

Scott moaned out looking up as he bit down on Theos nipples. Stiles felt pure pleasure as the pain erupted from it. "Fuck, that's good". Theos arms gravitated to his ass feeling an ache. "God I just wanna sit on your face" stiles looked down as liams head pulled back.

"Do it, it sounds hot"

"but we wouldn't..."

"My mouth tasted like ass, sit on my face." Stiles nodded and Scott leaned back letting Theos ass cover his face. Stiles moaned out as liams tongue started to Fuck his hole. 

"Yeah get that baby" 

"ugh daddy" stiles eyes went wide and he lifted up. 

"Not something we'd normally do right?"

"Fuck no, but. Can I Fuck you daddy?"

"Yeah baby. Wanna Fuck daddy?" Liams head nodded licking Theos hole again. "Go ahead Fuck daddy" Liams body skipped out and Scott quickly lost his underwear and pushed right in. 

"Ugh daddy so tight."

"Yeah baby?" Stiles didn't know why but it felt so good, like Theos body was made for taking liams dick. Liams dick pushed in and out at a crazy pace. Almost enough to make stiles cum untouched. But then his dick kept getting caught on something. Then stiles threw Theos head back as liams started Fucking him with his knot. Eventually trading in for small thrusts and wipers as cum flooded Theos ass. 

"That was really weird" Scott's rests liams head down and Theos pec. 

"Should we figure out how to change ourselves back?"

"Maybe after one more round. I wanna eat you out again"

"Okay"


	8. Chapter 8

Make up sex, size difference

Stiles/ Theo

Theo walked back into the apartment somewhat confused still. He was pissed, stiles had been messaging other guys... But it was for him. For Theo to top them. So was it that bad?

"Hey" stiles was barely dressed. The shorts that he wore normally would not conceal anything, but the jock strap he wore contained everything. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah... I don't know how to feel" 

"I understand" Theo moved into stiles arms. "I'm sorry"

"but what did you do wrong... Why did I get so pissed" 

"I should have let you in on what I was planning. It was a shitty thing to hide it"

"Yeah but.. Like you weren't cheating. I just got so angry" Theo leaned into stiles resting his head on stiles shoulder. "I'm sorry"

"I am too, next time I think you'll like a three way I'll plan it with you"

"good" Theo looked down. "You slipped out." Stiles nodded looking at his dick grow hard. 

"It's hard to keep it in check when it gets hard. Unless I put it somewhere" stiles hands cradled Theos ass. Squeezing the mesh shorts that Theo had left in. 

"It looks like... So big"

"You've measured it. How big is it?"

"13 and a half inches, 15 if I count around your balls" stiles nodded. 

"Not many people can handle it" Theo nodded and stiles hand pet Theos chest. "Luckily I found someone. Who, with some practice was able to take it hard and fast." Stiles hand pulled on Theos shirt getting it off. "And then he was the first guy to ever get me off" stiles leaned up kissing Theo. "And the only one who's ever been brave enough to blow me."

"I don't think I could physically suck all of you"

"Yeah well I don't blame you for that. Besides, your ass is what I really like" Theo nodded tugging his shorts down. Feeling stiles dick touch his back. "Sit on it" Theo nodded feeling pre cum slide around his wrecked ass. "Too bad someone had to fist that count open" Theo nodded slowly descending. "I wish i took your virginity, I would have made you scream" Theo nodded feeling stiles thrust in. Stiles balls slapping against Theos cheeks. "Now, how do i feel?"

"Fuck" stiles shifted placing his fingers in Theos mouth. "Fu-gh" he smiled as his fingers went deeper. Gagging Theo. 

"I love seeing you like this. Such a natural ass slut but so untrained in your mouth." He pulled his fingers wiping them on Theos leg. "Ride me baby" Theo nodded and Theo lifted up and dropped again. And again. For over an hour he would ride stiles to an orgasm. Even though Theo himself had three during the time. "We good?"

"Yeah" Theo kissed stiles looking down. "Let's go clean up"


	9. Chapter 9

over stim (e-stim), licking, muscle worship  
(One note, all fics including Bryce in them are not in the story of 13 RW. It is an alternitive character who is a normal high schooler in these bryce is NOT a rapist. )  
Bryce walker/ alex standall 

"Fuck you'll do anything won't you?" Alex nodded."Lick my perfect arms" Alex moved licking bryces biceps looking at them. "Huh I have a pretty good idea, I'll keep supplying you, but your mine from now on, whenever I want. And you'll get everything for free"

"Okay" Alex leaned back "but can I have some now, your arm pits stink"

"you'll learn to like that" Bryce smiled and Alex seemed confused. 

A month later and Alex understood what being bryces sex buddy was. First you gain his level of popularity. Second you gain his status. Being driven around and third, you easily become close to him. 

"Can we Fuck high again, that was so good last time"

"it took so long" Bryce chuckled. "I couldn't feel my dick for like ten minutes"

"you ate a whole brownie, the dude said. A third" Alex chuckled checking his phone, that Bryce bought him. "Am I like your sugar baby?"

"I mean if you want to call me daddy I'm up for that" Alex shook his head. 

"Like you buy me all this stuff just because I have sex with you" 

"Well your more than that now, I'd hoped that I'd rubbed off on you enough that we'd be somewhat friends at this point"

"Yeah but... Well I guess you are just generous with this sort of stuff"

"Yeah, I mean justin and Monty are my closest friends. You know how often they sleep over because they have shitty homes"

"Yeah, I think I might solve those problems of they want. Talk to my dad"

"that would be great, we have a lawyer but we need them to be arrested, it would really help them" Bryce parked the car turning. " And since your being so generous." He leaned closer kissing Alex. "We can Fuck high Tomorrow, I wanna try something tonight"

"what?"

"Electro, on both of us. I heard it's like really intense"

"Okay" Alex leaned in kissing Bryce. "But I want it hard" Bryce nodded looking to the door. 

"Then let's get upstairs"

"agh Bryce it's too much" Alex was in awe as his dick jumped 

"Yeah but your leaking so much cum, I could bottle it" Bryce chuckled as Alex slowly came onto the sheets. 

"Yeah b-but I'm not like Cumming I'm just leaking"

"even better, you'll still be in the mood to Fuck after" Bryce smiled flexing his arms in front of Alex. "You want a distraction?" Alex nodded planting his face into bryces arms slowly kissing along it right into his armpit. 

"Fuck yeah, dirty fucker like my pit sweat?" Alex moaned feeling his dick jump more often. "Lick my fucking pecs" Alex moved seeing bryces hand force him down more. " Yeah. Good little bitch." Alex moaned as his dick continuously pulsed feeling his balls eventually start to run dry. 

"Please, I don't have anymore cum"

"Well see. I'm still going to Fuck an orgasm out of you" Alex moaned as Bryce turned the dial up again. "We can go all night"


	10. Chapter 10

master/slave, cock worship, hair pulling

Kevin Keller/ Moose

"Please sir, I've been good, can I Fuck you again?" Moose looked up seeing Kevin consider everything. 

"Ya know what I love about being a Dom, the government wants me to own a person, so they gave me a choice. I could have picked from so many boys. But then I saw you got sorted into sub. So I had to pick you." Kevin's hand tugged on Mooses collar placing him closer to his jeans. "And I picked you knowing what you keep in your pants, I knew that you had a monster cock and I knew I would control every single time you got off, so no, you aren't getting off tonight" Kevin placed his foot against Mooses crotch pushing down. 

"Agh I'm sorry sir, how can I serve you" 

"you can suck my dick, and jump on it so I can see those pecs bounce" Kevin's hand left the collar instead tugging on his hair. "That sound good to you, maybe your dick will bounce enough to make you cum" Moose nodded placing his head against Kevin's crotch. 

"Can I please suck your cock"

"Fine" 

"thank you sir" Moose lips slowly wrapped around Kevin's dick. Going down the length until he choked. 

"There Ya go. Now do that for a few more hours and maybe I'd get off"

"Please Fuck my throat sir" Kevin smiled grabbing Moises hair tugging him down in one movement. Hearing him choke and feeling his tongue rub against his shaft. 

"Yeah, love seeing that big muscle body choke on my dick. So helpless because you are such a good sub" Kevin tugged Moose off seeing tears roll off his eyes. 

"Thank you sir" Kevin nodded looking down. 

"Did I cum?"

"No sir"

"Then you go back down"


	11. Chapter 11

wet(sweaty), toys, double (or more) penitration, impact play

Stiles/ Theo (the frat verse)

"ugh" stiles layed back feeling his head thob. "So much practice" he looked over to Theo who just nodded. "What is it?"

"I feel subby" stiles smiled petting Theos face. 

"Subby jock" Theo smiled flexing for stiles, showing off his tank and underwear. "Yeah, flex harder" 

"Yes sir" Theo adjusted as stiles hand went over the muscles, eventually collecting enough sweat to put on Theos panting tongue. 

"Yeah, you my little muscle pup" Theo nodded moving to a different position. 

"Wruff" Theo faked the bark. Clearly not going into headspace.

"Such a sexy boy, you want to be pampered tonight?" 

"Please sir" Theo moved closer kissing stiles cheek. "Love you, wanna feel love" 

"Okay, go and get that cock extender and a dildo" 

"Okay" Theo kissed him again getting up. 

"I'm gunna destroy that ass because I love you" stiles chuckled laying back. 

Theo returned a minute later rubbing stiles thighs. 

"Fuck sir, you don't need this, your so thick already"

"someone's being very lovey" 

"I'm kinda tired. In the good way. Am I suckling this one while you Fuck me sir?" 

"They are both going in your ass" Theos eyes went wide but he nodded. 

"Okay sir" 

"lemme see your ass" Theo turned. Around and stiles slapped his ass a few times before pulling down his underwear. 

"Want me to warm it up a bit?"

"Please sir, spank me"

"Okay" stiles didn't have to hear Theo beg for this. Stiles hand slammed against Theos ass repeatedly. Feeling the heat build as Theo moaned. "Yeah, you like that?"

"Fuck yeah" Theo wiggled his but and then felt something against it. "You gunna Fuck me sir?" 

"I think I'll let the dildo open you up"

Stiles didn't need to open Theo up. The dildo slid in with ease completely avoiding Theos prostate. That was for stiles, instead the dildo made him moan purely from the stretch. It wasn't his widest but with the promise of stiles dick with another inch worth of girth made him want more. 

Another twenty slaps and stiles shifted tugging on the sheith. Once it was on correctly he quickly trusted into Theo hearing him scream as the pressure doubled. 

"Fuck- yeah!" Theo looked back and stiles smiled fucking into him.

"Yeah baby, you such a slut that two clocks is enough to finally satisfy you"

"Yeah, Fuck- I I'm not going to last long if you keep hitting my prostate"

"Yeah? You gunna be a crummy mess?" 

"Fuck yes sir"

"good, I'm gunna Fuck you all night, keep this hole busy all night"

"Please sir, wreck me" Theo looked back and stiles nodded adjusting to kiss Theo. 

"Flip around, I wanna see you cum" Theo nodded quickly letting himself move with stiles so he didn't have to pull out. The pressure changed and Theo started to bounce on stiles dick. "This hard dick gunna cum without anything touching it" stiles hand ghosted over Theos dick getting him to whine out. 

"Yeah, so close" stiles nodded giving one last jab before Theos dick pulsed out a load. Then stiles grabbed onto it milking him. 

"All night babe" stiles laughed as Theo writhed against the intense sensation. "All night"


	12. Chapter 12

costumes/ masks, titfucking (pec fucking) masterbation

Alex/ Bryce

Alex didn't know why he was at a party. He'd much rather be home alone instead of being surrounded by people he disliked. Then he felt gloves on his shoulders. 

"Thanks for coming" Alex turned back seeing Bryce with an obscene amount of hair gel in his hair.

"That is... Is it wet?"

"Kinda, it's gross. But all the guys are different decades and I got the fifties, so" he motioned to his leather and jeans. "Greaser it was" he leaned in and Alex pushed him back. 

"Not around so many people"

"what? Why? I kiss you at school all the time"

"Yeah but this is like all the people I don't like put into one place."

"Awe you don't like me" Bryce chuckled moving his hands to hold Alex's. "Why don't we go somewhere private then, I mean I have another jacket upstairs, you could pretend like you need a costume. Cuz it's Halloween and you aren't wearing anything"

"fine, but you aren't putting any hair gel on me"

"Okay, to be fair I don't think there were any bleach blind greesers anyway" he chuckled leading Alex up to his room. As soon as they were away from people Alex smiled kissing Bryce. 

"So much better" 

"Yeah? You normally are a bit more social" Bryce kissed Alex neck. "And I can usually kiss you whenever I want"

"Yeah but you didn't invite everyone, just teams and cheerleaders, which includes my ex and everyone who sided with her" Bryce nodded pouting. 

"I'm sorry" Alex nodded petting bryces hair. 

"It's fine"

"I wanted more people but it's a sports thing. And their dates" he smiled kissed Alex. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes but only if I get to have some fun with you" Alex traced his hand over the tank Bryce had on. "These meaty pecs, I've always wanted to Fuck them"

"r-really?"

"Yeah, take off you clothes" Bryce nodded slowly stripping and letting Alex feel his muscles. 

"You like your show?"

"Alot" Alex smiled kissing bryces chest. "I live seeing that huge dick grow so fast"

"only for you" Alex nodded stroking it a few times. 

"Lay back on the bed for me" Bryce nodded and Alex was quickly out of his clothes facing Bryce. "Now, I wanna Fuck your pecs and you can jerk that big dick but your cleaning up any messes you make" Bryce nodded and Alex Sat on his chest. Spitting into bryces chest. 

"Yeah babe, you want it dirty?" Alex nodded sliding his dick between bryces pecs. 

"I'm fucking your chest, of course I want it dirty" Bryce smiled flexing his chest and Alex smiled. "Yeah like that you slut" Bryce was jerking off now, moaning as Alex's dick got closer to his face. 

"Can you cum in my mouth?"

"If you keep it open I'm sure some will get in there" Alex moved his hand still fucking Bryces chest holding open his mouth. "That slutty mouth, I wonder how many times its tasted my dick now." Bryce loved the humiliation. His dick throbed harder as Alex made him suck his fingers. Teasing him all the while. "Yeah, such a slut. I wonder what people would think if they heard that monster of yours barely gets to Fuck me. Instead he's a bottom baby who loves feeling his prostate tortured after he cums" Alex finally pushed bryces pecs together enough to bring around an orgasm. Sending most of his cum into bryces mouth. Alex took away his fingers and looked back. "Do you want that to cum?"

"Please Alex, please"

"fine" Alex moved back adding his own hand and stroking the massive dick. "Cum on babe, big cum shot for you to drink before we go back to the party." Bryce moaned Cumming into Alex's hand. "You clean up your mess and then we can get back down there"


	13. Chapter 13

biting, surprise sex (unplanned), 69

Theo/ Liam 

Liam didn't know why he was at the frat party. All he knew was there was lots of free booze and lots of people grinding on each other. The second part made Liam somewhat nauseous. He was witnessing what most people would feel immense shame about and yet they were shameless in the moment. Then Liam saw him, which wasn't normal, sure Liam had experimented with garret and Brett in the past but he only ever saw it as a simple step towards figuring out a solid label. 

But this man broke every established thing Liam had ever thought about himself. In the moment. Liam wanted to whore himself out. Completely send the most obvious signal possible. So he did, he walked over tugged into the guys arm and winked. The guy simply smiled nodding and leaning in. 

"I'm not gentle" Liam was sold, his voice was soft but he could tell there was a sense of truth to the words. 

"Who likes gentle" Liam mimicked his cocky attitude eventually letting him lead them upstairs. Every guy from the frat had a special bracelet, it was some sort of weird way of saying if a person was single or not. This guy, for liams purpose seemed interested enough. 

Liam walked into the room recognizing the size, it was about the same as his dorm rooms size, only this guy had it to himself. 

Liam turned around meeting the lips of the frat bro. Tasting beer on his lips. 

"Whats your name?"

"Theo" he kissed Liam again tilting his head. "Figuring out what name to scream out later" Liam blinked in shock as Theo bit his shoulder. He wasn't gentle, the red mark, while extremely arousing, also hurt like hell. Liam turned back clashing their lips together again. But the moment he tried to exude control he was moved, being thrown onto the bed. Then Theo was above him. Slowly Unbuttoning his flannel. Revealing a thin tank that barely held his chest. His pecs poured out the side in an perfect sculpt of the male physic. 

"Fuck..." Liam was in awe as theo smirked placing his still clothed dick against liams. Showing how hard he was.

"I will, just be patient" Theo smirked grinding against Liam. "Gunna make you bust a fat nut without ever letting you touch yourself"

"Fuck!" Liam threw his head back moaning as Theo bit his shoulder. 

"Yeah baby? Tell me what you want?"

"I-i wanna blow you" he looked back at Theo who nodded. 

"Okay" Theo stood tugging at his belt. "But the last guy who did this choked for awhile." Liam nodded in awe as theo revealed his dick bobbing in his underwear. "You like what you see?" Liam nodded and Theo moved closer letting Liam move closer. "I came on these this morning, wanna taste" Liam could barely hold back as he lunged forward licking a discolored spot. Slowly getting the salty taste in his mouth. "Fuck" Theo chuckled. "Lay back" Liam followed the order and Theo grabbed his pants taking them down with his underwear in one tug. 

"Your strong" Liam smiled as his dick arched back towards his stomach. 

"And you have a nice dick" Theo moved kissing liams pec. "So how about we both blow each other a bit, and then I'll Fuck you for hours"

"Okay" Liam nodded and Theo moved putting his crotch over liams face. Then Liam felt Theos mouth, slowly teasing his dick. Liam tried to just put in a bit of the dick into his mouth bit he was quickly overwhelmed by Theo thrusting over half of the 11 inches in at once. Liam gaged around the massive rod but pushed through feeling his own dick get ducked down to the base, woth Theos tongue poking out to tease liams balls. "Fu-gh" Liam gagged again feeling Theos dick go deeper into his mouth. Theo pulled back tapping liams balls. 

"Yeah take it" Theo groaned as he pushed farther in. "Just relax and it gets better" Liam tried and he finally could feel Theos pubes brush against his nose. "There Ya go" Theo stayed like that until Liam started to panic. "Don't worry, take a breath" Theo lifted out and Liam coughed and took a deep breath. "I told you I'm not gentle"

"I-i think you made that obvious" Theo smiled licking liams shaft while Liam coughed more. Then he quickly left and turned back placing his face close to liams. 

"I'm sorry" Theo rubbed liams neck as he calmed down. 

"It's just so thick, and long, I think it was a bit much for my first blow job"

"that was your first?" Theos eyes opened with shock. "Am I about to take your virginity?"

"No, I just never gave a blow job before, it used to freak me out" Theo nodded kissing Liam and biting his lip feeling Liam slowly give into the pain a bit. Then he pulled back seeing Liams hand move. 

"No" Theos hand swatted liams hand away. "I'll get you off" Liam nodded and Theo moved closet to liams chest. "You don't need to do anything but relax" Liam nodded and Theo kissed his chest making Liam turn away. 

"I should have shaved" 

"Why, you are extremely sexy like this" Theo moved kissing his chest again. 

"Sure" Liam turned and Theo was moving again holding his chin. 

"You are, otherwise you'd still be downstairs and I would have found someone better, but, you by far are the best looking guy here."

"O-okay" Theo nodded moving back. 

"You shouldn't change a thing" Theo got off of Liam and grabbed his waist lifting him up. "Now relax and let me do my work" Theo spread liams cheeks placing his face close to liams ass, slowly and tortorously teasing liams hole with little licks and probes of his tongue. Then adjusting and becoming aggressive. Spreading liams hole around his tongue making Liam gasp in the process. Probing in fingers and eventually teasing liams prostate. Then when Liam felt like he was about to burst. Every sensation was gone. Theo had left the bed and gone to a nightstand holding up lube and a condom. "Do I need to use this?" He held up the condom and Liam shook his head. 

"I'm clean" 

"me too, and I love eating out a guy whose full of my cum" Theo moved kissing Liam again. "There's something about you, most guys give up when I mark them up like this" Liam looked down seeing bite marks and grip marks. 

"It's hot" 

"Yes it is" Theo kissed Liam pumping the lube into his hand and fingering Liam again. "You ready for my dick?"

"I hope so" Liam pulled Theo close and slowly Liam felt the massive dick push in. Liams screams were muffled my Theos hand. 

"Shhh, Shhh it's okay, take a minute" Liam did, slowly calming down and letting Theo thrust in again. Causing another moan. "You are a bit loud" Liam nodded feeling the pressure against his prostate become too much. But there wasn't going fast enough to make him cum. Instead it felt like a long edge. Liam moaned out whining to Theo that he wanted to cum. Badly. Theo kept his pace smiling. "I'll make you cum soon" Liam nodded frustrated at the sensation. Finally Theo started to pick up. Liam felt himself tense up and he could feel Theo kissing him. The grunts escaping as Liam finally felt Theo cum in his ass. Combined with the odd continuous orgasm that Liam had been feeling finally erupted into liams dick cumming between them. 

"Fuck, that was good" Theo smiled kissing Liam again. 

"I'll eat you out in a minute, but... How about we do this again"

"we could do something before too" Liam added and Theo nodded leaning in again biting liams lip in between kisses.


	14. Chapter 14

Jerking off, dom/sub (daddy/little), dirty talk

Stiles/ Liam 

"Such a dirty little puppy" Liam cried out as his dick was finally touched. 

"Please"

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum daddy" Liam whined as he struggled in the bondage.

"I thought little boys didn't need to cum, instead they get sticky at night, all wet and sticky and then their daddy's notice in the morning."

"I- I do daddy, but please, I- I'm sensitive"

"I know, and that's exactly how daddy wants you. My worked up little boy. It forces you to focus on being a little boy better." 

"Please daddy, I don't think I can get back in my cage" 

"your right about that, your dick is so big" Liam whined as stiles edged him slowly. "But I don't know if I can let my stinky little boy cum when he's not behaving at bath time" Liam whined again as stiles tugged liams balls. "These seem so heavy" Liam nodded and stiles chuckled. "You knew that I would do this to you baby, all the way back when you were a more mature person you were telling me how much you wanted to be my little boy and how great it would be to be a little boy in his soft cock cage with a nice long rod down your dick making you piss without any input. You said it would be freeing."

"I-mmm" Liam moaned out as cum sprayed into stiles hand. 

"Look at that dirty little boy. Cumming without permission." Stiles licked up the load seeing the small knot pulse. "Luckily I get to play with this now" Liam looked whined as stiles massaged the pulsing knot. Now it had grown to the size of liams balls. Throbing and pushing out cum with every touch. "I think I'm going to have some fun with this baby, you said you wanted to cum today right?" Stiles pulled his hand down milking out more cum. "And i am letting you have as many knots as you want today. Does that sound good?"

"Yes daddy"


	15. Chapter 15

xenophilia (werewolf)

Scott/ stiles 

"woah" stiles was terrified seconds ago. Scott had pinned him down growling and smelling him. Then he noticed Scott's pants the tent of his dick was massive. And it didn't look like a normal dick. A growl quickly reminded stiles of the terror that he felt "Scott please don't hurt me" Scott shook his head looking down

"suck my dick" stiles eyes went wide as Scott climbed over him shoving his crotch into his face. "My loads are so big now stiles. I can fill a condom if I want to" 

"Shit Scott I don't know" Scott's hand tugged on stiles head forcing him to look back. 

"You will blow me, and chug my cum and massage my knot until I am finally satisfied." Stiles nodded and Scott tugged in his pants revealing his dick. 

"I didn't know you were uncut" stiles stroked Scott's dick letting his hand rest again the thick knot. 

"It grew Back, along with getting abs you get a fucked up dick and foreskin grows back."

"It's not fucked up" stiles licked the tip seeing how red it was. "It's kinda hot" stiles licked Scott's foreskin seeing cum ooze out. "And very salty" Scott nodded and stiles teased his dick. 

"Stiles stop talking about it and suck it. Please"

"Don't worry big guy, would it feel better in my ass?"

"I think it would grow and hurt you" Scott tugged his balls forward. "It can get bigger than my balls"

"huh, well I guess you'll open me up one day to take it" Scott nodded. Thrusting his dick growling. 

"Just suck it already, I haven't cum in a whole week" stiles nodded taking the leaky dick into his mouth down to the knot easily. Teasing it he got a cum shot and a growl from Scott. "I told you I can fill a person up, keep going" stiles head was pushed into the knot. Stiles opened his mouth whining as the knot just made it into his mouth. Scott's dick just allowing him to breath he slowly felt his jaw widen. "Your the first person to take a knot in your mouth. Move that tongue around and play with my ass. So far you've been such a tease" stiles obeyed the orders moving his tongue around the now massive knot. His jaw was sore but it stopped expanding. Instead pulsing cum right into stiles throat with the ocasional burst of cum coating Scott's dick. Stiles fingers slowly worked their way in teasing Scott's prostate and now stiles could hear Scott moan. It wasn't normal, some sort of higher pitch like he wanted to howl. Scott thrust into stiles mouth more forcing stiles fingers to move faster. His cum shots getting longer and more intense and stiles felt overwhelmed. He could feel his stomach stretch from the cum. He could feel it with his free hand. "Fuck, yeah I'm close. You ready for a werewolf load?" 

Stiles wasn't sure, but then he felt it. The knot gave a massive pulse and it was almost like Scott had pissed down his throat. Cum coated stiles now and with a few gags it now covered his face and Scott's crotch. 

Eventually the knot went down. And stiles was freed from Scotts dick. 

"I feel full" stiles looked up seeing Scott's dick covered in cum and shrinking back to normal, all be it with a knot still at the base. 

"Yeah, thanks for that" Scott's features were somewhat human again. His eyes were glowing but stiles now realized it was dark out. "Sorry about the stretching. Going in that way is easier though." Scott smirked wagging his dick. "Can I get off again in the morning"

"when would I have to start?"

"If we have to be at school by eight... You should start at five" stiles eyes went wide but he nodded. Three hours between loads.


	16. Chapter 16

orgasm denial, distention(belly bulge), straight jacket

Theo/Stiles

"How do you feel?" Theo chuckled as stiles whined. 

"I'm so full" he looked down and Theo nodded. 

"10 werewolf loads is alot to take. 10 loads from my fat cock and even fatter knot" Theo waved his dick I front of stiles getting him to lean forwards. "You want more babe" stiles nodded "Yeah, you little werewolf cum addict" 

"Yeah" stiles bit his lip trying to get Theos dick.

"Yeah, you are gunna get so full of my cum, you can have one more load in your mouth and then I'm pumping your ass full too" 

"Common, two loads in my mouth" 

"you are such a slut" Theo pulled his dick away from stiles kneeling down. "What are you going to do with my knot?"

"What do you want me to do with it, I can't fit the whole thing in my mouth without biting it" stiles smirked leaning in to kiss Theo. Theo shifted his eyes as stiles leaned in. 

"You want your master to feel pain?" Theo teased kissing stiles cheek. 

"Just a little, I know he likes it" stiles smugly held his smile eventually getting a light kiss. 

"Yes I do love it, so some little bites wouldn't be unwelcome, but just my knot" 

"of course" stiles leaned back opening his mouth and Theos dick slowly was enveloped until the knot. Then stiles tongue started teasing the knot, getting the start of Theos orgasm. 

"There Ya go" Theo groaned filling stiles mouth again with cum, lots of cum. Then stiles kept going, usually Theo would continue Cumming but today Theo felt something else. "Ugh" stiles looked up feeling something... Else hit his tongue. Theos piss rushed his mouth, filling it quickly. "Fuck yeah swallow babe" stiles didn't have to hear it twice. Suckling down the piss. 

When Theo was done he looked down at stiles face, his chin and face partially covered in piss and cum" 

"Common, bed time" 

"what about me?" Stiles hand drifted down and quickly was knocked away by Theos foot. 

"Not tonight" Theo moved quickly returning with a straight jacket. "And to make sure that you don't" 

"what? I don't need tha-" Theo was already getting stiles it. "Common" stiles pouted meeting Theos eyes. "Please I'll be good" 

"nope" Theo kissed stiles neck. "It's sexy too" stiles nodded still pouting. 

"When can I cum?"

"Every time you ask I'm pushing it back" stiles groaned. 

"But it's been three weeks"

"Yeah, and now your at one more week" stiles struggled around the now secured jacket. Theo moved stroking stiles dick. "And this is the only touches you'll get" Theo said as he pushed a silicone rod into stiles urethra. Stiles whined. He knew the moment he got soft his dick would be encased in a soft rubber cage. Holding his balls away from him, stretching them, while containing any hardon he could get. "Now, it's time for bed" stiles struggled again looking up at Theo. 

"Can you carry me?" Stiles gave an innocent look, theo knew that it was all a power play though. 

"Sure babe. But. You have to have a plug in all night, nice knot one to remind you of my dick" stiles whined and Theo left quickly returning with the knot. "And i close up that little hole in your cage so you can't cum. Even if you grind away nothing happens up front" stiles nodded and Theo kissed his head. 

In bed stiles struggled against the feeling of his jacket, fully encasing him in tight leather. His dick was left exposed besides the cage, his full balls being rubbed agressivly against by the covers and the straps that were added to keep the knot dildo in his ass. Then Theos arms took hold of him. Resting stiles against the werewolfs chest. "Just forget about Cumming, you service me. And I'll make sure you get off sooner than next week" his voice carried a wave of dominance, be still or stiles isn't going to cum for awhile. Stiles nodded resting on Theos chest. He was Theo's property. Theo knew what was best.


	17. Chapter 17

pet play (werewolf pets)

stiles/ Liam  
Theo/ scott

Stiles was woken up by a whine. his eyes slowly opened to the first streaks of light entering his room and he looked over to the cage next to his bed, it was big enough. Werewolfs liked it tight, but his pup could sit up in his cage. Inside Liam continued whining. 

Stiles shifted in bed looking down at the pup. 

"You have to go out?" Liam nodded giving a woof. He was well enough trained to no longer speak beyond if it was an emergency. His hood had detached from the front in the night as well. Another part of the headspace that stiles reenforced. 

Liam was aloud to stand on two legs in specific times only. If stiles had to go somewhere quickly, he was aloud to walk on two legs with stiles, still in control of the leash though. If stiles was running Liam would run, out of his typical gear. 

The puppy hood signified his complete transition. He would only put out noises that an animal would. He wouldn't stand and he wouldn't use his thumbs, although his thumbs were locked in mittens also. To prevent any use of his own cage. 

Not that Liam would want to escape. He loved stiles. He was bitten and put into the program like every other bitten werewolf. He wasn't in it for long, some sort of pre adoption picture was released in his town and stiles said that he would train the pup. 

"come here" Liam wanted to scream, but his gag stopped him. He wanted out of the gear. He was too overwhelmed. Everything was too much. 

Stiles could tell something was wrong. So he stood moved over to the wall and dimmed the lights. Instantly Liam seemed somewhat more relaxed. Then stiles moved closing the window. The cars from down the street were instantly no longer noticeable. 

Liam had been there for an hour. And he was expected to obey, he had been in the gear for minutes and he wanted out. The gag was big and making him drool, the harness was too tight- and then the lights dimmed. His eyes were finally able to not get overloaded. The cars were cut from his senses too. Then the gear just was too tight. He pawed at it in the only gear that fit him correctly. His mitts. 

Stiles knelt in front of him taking out the gag. 

"No talking, was it too tight?" Liam nodded."One bark" 

"woof" 

"good, now, the gag is going back in, for two weeks your gunna be gagged, and then you have an appointment to numb your tongue. So you'll forget how to speak without training." Liam whimpered and stiles pet his head. Soemthing Liam both loved and hated. "I know it seems scary, but they wanted to do alot more to you. That's the only thing I want done, just for a bit." Stiles adjusted the hood and finally things felt right. "You were fighting it before. Is that better?" Liam nodded again. This time remembering the previous command. 

"Woof" 

"good boy" stiles pet him again and Liam felt good. Besides the harness. He pawed as it and stiles gave him an extra loop. "Better?"

"Woof" Liam seemed better. 

"Good, now, open" Liam followed the command and stiles put in the ball gag, this time making it looser. Then he buttoned back in the muzzle of the hood and Liam looked up. Stiles walked over to the other end of the room. "Can you come here?" Liam crawled over sitting."Good dog" Liam winced at being called a dog. "Thats what you are now, an Animal. A pup a dog. Werewolf." Stiles added petting him again. "All that human part of you is at risk" Liam felt kinda scared the way stiles said it. At risk. "If you listen and are a good dog though, you won't have any problems" Liam nodded rubbing against stiles, he wanted stiles scent on him. 

Liam wagged his tail as stiles let him out of his cage. He was a lucky dog. His master got him toys. And his master gave him anything he needed. He was truly a good master. 

Scott woke up like every other day. About an hour before master. His cage was unlocked. He pushed the door open and went to the bathroom and then he returned to his masters bed. He crawled up onto the bed resting next to him. Eventually he started waking up. Scott shifted kissing his masters pecs getting a hum. 

"Morning dog, take care of my morning wood" Scott hummed giving. A quick woof and moving under the covers. Scott could take Theos dick without struggle now. Getting down to the base easily and then smelling his masters balls. Theo pet his head moving his fingers around his hair. "Such a good boy" Theos hand moved back rubbing Scott's ass tugging on his tail plug. "I'll put on your hood once your done and then we can start the day." Scott hummed as his hole was played with and Theo quickly filled his mouth with cum. "A little treat before breakfast" Theo move down seeing Scott lick up the cum in Theos pubes and looking up. "Hi pup" Scott wooffed moving closer to Theo getting a kiss. "Yeah, you want you hood?" Scott nodded. His hood made him feel good. It took away the pesky human thoughts. And then he got breakfast. Theo smiled grabbing the hood from his night stand. Scott lowered his head and Theo got it on quickly petting Scott. Once the hood was on and Theo got hair out of Scott's face the two went downstairs. There Scott obediently waited while Theo made breakfast. Usually Scott would get a bit of werewolf kibble with whatever Theo was eating on top. Theo placed down the bowl with some eggs scrambled over the kibble and Scott started wagging his tail. But still waiting. Theo Sat and took a bite looking down. "Hungry pup?" Scott nodded 

"woof" 

"Okay boy, just give it a second, the eggs are still a bit hot" Scott nodded wagging his tail waiting until Theo turned back from his computer. "You can start now, they should be cool enough" Scott nodded showing his hood and it was unbuttoned revealing an open part for Scott's lips. Theo pet Scott and he moved down biting at the food. Eating from a bowl used to get Scott pissed off. Now he loved it. He wagged his tail while he ate feeling his cage create a little clink and clank against the lock. His collar made a simular noise and soon he was finished. Theo gave Scott a bit of his toast and put the front of the hood back on. "Okay let's go and relax a bit" Scott wagged his tail giving a woof again.


	18. Chapter 18

Sugar daddy, gagging

Theo/ liam

"Morning" Theo smiled at the other boy in the bed. Still somehow exhausted from the previous night. "You sleep for a bit longer. I'll make breakfast" Theo moved kissing the boys neck. Then kissing his shoulders. 

"Thanks daddy" Liam smiled looking up. Accepting the kiss that Theo gave him. "But, I can't fall back asleep once I'm up" he turned finally feeling his ass ache. "Ugh, that's not going to be fun with classes"

"I'll get something for it" Liam nodded kissing the older man. 

He wasn't old old. It was a ten year age gap. He used to babysit Liam then he left and became extremely rich. When the found out that Liam was barely living, all alone and homeless he had to help. It was liams idea, an idea that he had as a kid. To start the relationship. 

Liam knew he had problems. He was kicked out for being gay. Something he knew when Theo babysat him the last few times. But he also then didn't see Theo for awhile. Back then he had a bit of a chub to him. Freshman year had been rough on him and he hadn't had the time to go to the gym, just party study go to class and watch Liam. Even at eight Liam could tell Theo was attractive. Not that he knew what or why he was. He just knew Theo had a pretty face. 

But now. Theo had become perfection. Liam would say he was sculpted like a greek God but the sculptures don't capture it. His wide shoulders and dense abs all coated with light dusting of hair. His arms were as thick as liams neck and his legs can actually break a watermelon in half. Liam had forced him to test it out. 

Theo returned moving Liam quickly back onto his stomach. Gently rubbing lotion onto liams red ass. 

"Are we going to have this problem again?"

"No daddy. I've learned my lesson."

"Good, your my boy, was he even that good at fucking you?" He was Brett. Liams classmate. 

"No daddy, his dick didn't even stretch me out" Theo chuckled giving a light tap to liams ass as it absorbed the lotion. 

"Of course he couldn't get you off. Your my hole. Only I can make you cum" Liam nodded turning. 

"Can I suck you daddy?"

"Of course" Liam nodded quickly tugging on Theos briefs. Revealing his thick cock. Liam quickly got it hard and started suckling on the tip. "You know what i love baby" Liam nodded opening his mouth as wide as possible. Then Theo slowly forced Liam down. Liams mouth was filled quickly and then his throat started to take the large dick. Slowly but surely Theo got him down to the base. Giving Liam time right before his airway was cut off to have one last deep breath. Now it was a waiting game. Liams throat contracting as he failed to breath or get off the dick. His body starting to panic. Theos free hand pinning liams arms to his back. 

Then his head was raised. Enough for a single breath then Theo pushed down again. "God your perfect". Liam whined as his head became foggy. Then Theo trusted in. Liam loved it. He loved the feeling of control being taken. Even though he gagged and coughed he kept Theos dick in his mouth. "Such a perfect boy. Making daddy proud." Theo hummed as he came down liams throat making him gag again. 

When Liam was lifted up his eyes were puffy but he had a smile on his face. He leaned up kissing Theo, theo could taste his cum on Liam and he loved it. Claiming Liam. "Now go and get ready for breakfast. You have classes today. 

"Okay daddy. Oh I also need lunch money"

"I'll get it out for you" 

"thanks daddy!"


	19. Chapter 19

shibari, oral, threesome

Archie moose/ Kevin

Archie was sitting alone in bed. He was bored as hell. Horny and worked up without a good way of getting off. His hand was boring and wasn't getting him off like it used to. And nothing phallic shaped in his room could get him off. Besides a baseball bat but he wasn't looking for that sort of pleasure tonight. 

Then as if it was given to him by magic. Moose texted him to come to the wrestling room. Asap. He had something that Archie would like. A combo of emojis caught Archie's eyes. Eggplants and peaches. Moose clearly had the same problem... And wanted to meet up. Right?

Archie got to the wrestling room seeing Moose outside, drenched in sweat. He looked hot, wearing some compression gear and sweats that clearly showed off a jockstrap. 

"Dude. You will never guess what I got"

"what?" Archie knew guessing was pointless. The building was massive and he could have a whole orgie going on inside. 

"Common take a guess" 

"fine, an orgie" 

"nah, there aren't enough good looking guys to warrant bringing This here" Moose hand moved over Archie's tight shirt. "Definelty not worth even an orgie in general, I want to have you" Archie smiled leaning into Moose space. Kissing him. "Want another guess?"

"I won't get it" Archie shrugged and Moose messed his hair up. 

"Eh it was worth a try to see if there was any brains in here. Common" 

Inside Archie saw a single guy tied up. He looked back to Moose who smiled. "I have Riverdales best mouth, and now I have Riverdales tightest jock pussy" Moose fingers slapped arches ass and he gave a nod. 

"Okay"

"Yeah, you get a nice warm mouth around you and I get to wreck both of your asses all night long."

"that sounds good" 

"Yeah it does" Moose moved Archie I front of Kevin seeing a spider gag holding his mouth open. "I told him since he's a wrestling slut. Then I think he should have been Fuck in his singlet." Archie nodded. The ass was torn and showed a massive plug stuck into his ass. "Thats because he's been wanting my dick since I started tieing him up" Archie nodded as Moose started tieing up Archie. 

I'm minutes Archie felt fuzzy. Kevin's tongue was teasing his crotch. He flexed feeling the rope fully restricting him. "No getting off yet" Moose moved smiling. "Also I want to see you when I did this" Moose took out a sock forcing Archie's mouth open stuffing it in his mouth and quickly taping it around and forcing Archie to taste the sweaty funky sock. "Now you can moan as much as you want" Archie shook his head giving in to the assault on his senses. Moose now moved tugging on Archie's shorts revealing his jock. "Perfect. Now I can make you wait." Archie moaned thrusting. His dick just poking out the top of the strap. But as much as he tried to free himself it wasn't going to work. Instead he felt a massive dick at his hole. Pushing in he screamed. Moose was massive, and his dick slowly but surely made its way in and Archie could finally relax. The length causing a constant assault on his prostate. "You moan like a bitch Andrew's, such a big cock and such an amazing ass. You should be as big a slut as Kevin" Moose chuckled tugging on the jockstrap revealing Archie's dick. "Go ahead and Fuck his mouth, we're spending all night together" Archie didn't hesitate sticking his dick into the spider gag and feeling Kevin's tongue forced into place with more hardware. "Fuck his throat, this isn't some bitch blow job treat him like a hole" Archie nodded thrusting into his mouth. Feeling the warm and hot throat take his cock. The combination was violent. Moose had already displayed that Archie was never going to sit the same again. Always wanting a dick up his ass. And kevins throat ws able to drive Archie insane. Slowly. Archie came filling kevins mouth. Being tortured by the extra input from both of them. "I said all night Andrew's. I meant all night. Your ass is gunna be so loose by the end. And I think your balls will be drained too."


	20. Chapter 20

impact play, handcuffs, pet play

Stiles/ Theo frat verse   
-/.

"are you going to behave? Or are you going to keep being a little brat" stiles slammed his hand down again and Theo whined. 

"Please sir, I'll be good" Theo was lying through his teeth. Tugging at his wrists feeling the cuffs dig into him. The pain from his ass was getting intense. Paddles were like that though. Intense. Theo knew he could take it for hours. That stiles would get tired before the pain became bad. he would cum so many times from the rippling pleasure running through him. 

Another hit. Another whine from Theo. Another reminder that he was owned. His chain replaced with a thick collar. A dogs collar. 

"What is it boy"

"C-can I be your good pup sir?" Stiles smiled tugging on the collar. 

"Yeah, want me to scramble that Brian for a bit, leave you weak in the head?" Theo nodded and stiles held out his fingers. "Puppy" the snap combined with the collar was enough to put a dent in his mind. Another slap and the cuffs brought him further into the sub space. Quickly loosing himself in being stiles puppy. 

Stiles chuckled as Theo rolled back tongue falling out. He huffed like a dog would putting his paws up. "Oh good boy" Theo whined as his cage held back anything more than dribbles from his dick. Little squrts of cum from his cage. The state being so intense that he didn't even have to get hard to cum. Cum just poured out. "But all good boys have a tail right?" Theo nodded whining as his dick pulsed. Every good boy felt like an orgasm. "Let's get you a tail" stiles moved and Theo followed obediently. Trailing behind his master without a leash, he was a good dog, good dogs didn't need leashes, they knew to follow their masters, to obey the masters, to love their masters. 

Stiles smiled as Theo drooled out his hood. Cleary loosing any ability that he wouldn't allow, which meant Theo was just able to understand stiles, just able to know his commands, every other thought was pushed out by the programming. 

Stiles pushed in a plug with a tail, only the plug was massive 4.5 inches wide it sat stretching Theo's sore ass out. But he was a happy pup. Getting a full day of play and good boys with a big tail in his butt. What more could he want. Besides a bone...


	21. Chapter 21

face sitting, body worship, size diffrence

Theo/ Liam

"Yeah lick my bare ass pledge" Theo chuckled as the pledge begged not too.

"T, maybe you should indoctrinate this pledge... Independently" Scott, the frat presidents eyes darted down to the major hard on the pledge had, whether it had been Theos loose fucked ass of the bit of gas that had leaked out it got him hard.

"Yeah, he might be a good candidate for getting around round two" Theo lifted Liam up. Blindfold still on, fixed his own pants and leaned in to Scott. "We might need that monster in your pants later" Scott nodded looking to the other blindfolded pledges, 

"Okay, pledges, Liam has shown us what he's truly here for, an everlasting brotherhood, you all have alot to prove."

Theo brought Liam outside the room and doesn't the hall, to the presidents room. 

"S-so I'm in?"

"Far from it" Theo chuckled tapping liams knees as they entered the center of the room. "On the ground" Liam obeyed but was clearly concerned. "Open your mouth and don't question it" Liam reluctantly did as he was told and quickly he closed it after a dropper full of liquid his his tongue. "That will hit in a few minutes"

"what was that?" Liam looked around eventually settling across the room, even though theo was behind him. 

"It just makes what you have so much more pleasurable" Theos hands crept down tugging in liams sweats. "Such a good looking freshman" Theos hands moved rubbing liams shirt. "Rock hard abs, nice hairy pecs with hairy nipples to pair." His hands squeezed liams nipples and he lurched forwards. 

"F-fuck!" 

"A dirty mouth" Theo added quickly stuffing his sock into liams mouth. "No spitting that out" Liam reluctantly obeyed. "Now.. Right, thick arms, a toned back, and then this" Theos hand slapped down on liams ass making him moan. "A good little pledge indeed. All you have to do is handle my ass now" Theo stood tugging off his pants and removing the gag. "I was going to let you get away with one lick, now you get ten minutes of worshiping every inch of my ass, from my hairy hole to my fat cheeks" Theo brought Liam down to he floor adjusting. "You can just put your nose in and I'll let you sleep on the floor or th next four years. Or you can use your tongue and I'll have you be my fag for life" Liams heart raced. His dick was rock hard and his shirt drove his nipples wild. "I'll tell you this much, being my fag is such a good deal-" Theo said farting over liams head. Holding a squat six inches away from his face. "I'll make sure you never need to do anything in the real world, I'll be your world, every day doing this" Theo farted again this time getting a cough. "I think that means you've made your decission. Without hearing about the daily pounding and piss drinking, go ahead." Liam could feel Theos ass lower, getting closer to his face. Ultimately, he felt like he was on fire, he had been Cumming with every fart, his shirt made his nipples feel beyond good. So he stuck out his tongue and ran it over Theos hole, finding it to be completely wrecked by something. Puffy and gaping but... Tasty. Then he heard the door open. "He just committed to a lifetime of faghood because of my farts"

"Well it's good to know one of us had luck" Theo nodded and adjusted. Leaving Liam and propping him up. 

"Time for you to learn why my ass is stretched so much." Theo tugged off the blindfold and he saw a monster 15 inch dick pulsing and thick. 

"You get yours done tonight" scott smiled poking Liam with it. "A nice loose cunt so you know your place, and don't worry, you can suck it now"


	22. Chapter 22

cream pie, cock warming, teasing, handcuffs

Alex/ Bryce

"Look at that" Alex chuckled shoving his thumb into bryces sore hole. "So... Cunt like. Like your hole never went back down after I fucked you" Alex slapped bryces ass getting him to tug at his cuffs. 

"Common. Please I've been good" 

"oh but your a bad boy, a very bad bad boy, I don't think I should even reward you with my cum from your own ass, instead I'm gunna watch it dry up on those thick legs and then slap your ass until it's red too"

"God- Fuck that's intense"

"Yeah, maybe if you are a good little bitch I'll let you suck my soft dick after, no loads though for my bad boy" Alex slapped bryces ass getting a puff of hot air and cum bouncing out of his ass. "Ohhh is my little bitch gassy" Bryce blushed and Alex shoved his thumb back in. Teasing Bryce by intentionally avoiding his prostate. Just missing the spot that would make him feel good, instead then taking his fingers and stretching out his hole. "Fuck your a slut. Your barely holding back a moan" Bryce nodded. His ass was about thirty times more sensitive after a intense fucking. He didn't know why but he always wanted attention on his ass, his favorite is when Alex eats him out. Or has justin or Monty eat him out. "What are you thinking of?"

"W-when you have someone eat me out"

"Yeah, you think Monty deserves my load being farted out by your slut ass?"

"Please sir"

"No, that's what a good boy could request" Alex slapped bryces ass again he toting another glob of cum exit his ass. "Look at that dry, I love seeing your thick thighs, I should Fuck them next time. A fag like you doesn't deserve pleasure" Alex could feel himself dancing the line, Bryce seemed somewhat on edge already after the fucking, but the teasing added another level, bringing the boy close even though he isn't even being touched.

"Please. Can I get anything? I promise I'll be good"

"How can I trust those words, when they've betrayed me so many times"

"I-i let you cuff me, I let you top, I- I haven't topped anyone since you told me to" 

"oh, so you did the bare minimum" Alex slapped Bryce again getting a whimper. "You know the rules now, you are my fag, I own your entire body, from this-" Alex's hand slammed down on his ass again." To this" his hand moved tugging bryces head back getting a whimper. "You agreed to it, forever. And you were bad, so take your punishment like a Man." Bryce nodded. 

"Yes sir"

After another barrage of slaps Alex was finally done, sweaty and panting from keeping Bryce in a controlled position he got up and moved to the front of the bed. Bryce had been exasuted for a long time. So Alex simply lifted his head and gently opened his mouth, sliding in Alex's dick and letting the slut moan as he licked the dried up cum, eventually settling to just keep the dick in his mouth, to remind him that he is a slut.


	23. Chapter 23

ropes, split roasting

Stiles Theo/ liam

"Look at him, such a little slut" Theo teased walking around the tied down wolf. 

"All he needed was a touch of rope and his dick got so hard" stiles knelt down stroking the hard throbing dick. Getting a moan. "Such a naughty boy though, I had to spank him earlier"

"oh really, maybe he disserves a hard fucking then"

"he'll like that too, but I do know he is uncontrollable when we ignore him and use him like a flesh light" stiles chuckled standing and placing his dick on liams hairy butt. "We flip halfway through?"

"Sure" the two both started to mercilessly pound into Liam, forcing his hole to stretch and for his jaw to get sore. "He's gagging so much" 

"Yeah his holes pretty juicy tonight, gunna make yourself cum from your ass" Liam moaned out around Theos dick before gagging again. 

"Aw I think someone's a bit overwhelmed" Liam moved his head the best he could and Theo chuckled. "Good, I say we go back and forth all night"

"I couldn't agree more"


	24. Chapter 24

shower/bath, gags, degration

Liam/ scott

"Please sir" Scott moaned around the ball gag. 

"Maybe I didn't make that tight enough" Liam moved adjusting his gag, forcing the ball around Scott's teeth. "Go ahead try and beg again"

"pl-eah su-h" Scott looked down at his dick, he was already... Well endowed and it pissed Liam off sometimes. 

"Nope, I'm making that thing a monster that no one will be able to look away from, you won't be able to walk down the street without people staring at the massive cunt maker you have, then if anyone asks you to Fuck them, you tell them your someone's fag" Liam smiled as he turned on the pump again, forcing Scott's dick to grow even more, circulating the bath water around his dick. "Such a useless slab of meat" Scott nodded and Liam chuckled. "But it's my slab of useless meat right boy?"

"Ye-sh- shir" Scott nodded and Liam pet his hair as he cried out. The pumping of his dick making it raw and red. 

"How about another hour. You said that you liked baths right, nice and relaxing" Scott shook his head as the pump walls slowly stopped his dick from growing. "Now we keep it like that for a bit and then you... Well I don't think you can wear jeans for a while."


	25. Chapter 25

sensory deprivation, body swap, tit fucking (pec fucking), edge play, toys

Bryce(alex)/ alex(bryce)

Alex slowly woke up in bed. Only he was on the wrong side, Bryce had made one thing clear after their hook ups, he had to sleep on his side of the bed, Alex was fine with this, but how did he get around the hunk that is Bryce to sleep on this side, also... Why did his ass hurt so much. 

"What the Fuck!" Alex turned to see... Himself. 

"Shit!" He quickly looked down seeing bryces chest, still red from their time together last night. "What, wait, how?" Bryce slowly adjusted looking down at Alex's body. 

"I have no clue, maybe... Shit this makes no sense" 

"Fuck" Alex threw Bryces body back against the headboard. "Oh great, you have morning wood" Alex looked down and back to his own body only for Bryce to shake his head. 

"I don't have any" Bryce then looked over his own body, that now had Alex in it. "Oh, weird. I don't get morning wood after we do it"

"Well I get it every morning, so I guess it came over here instead." Alex moved bryces body hunching over. "I gotta pee, then we can figure this out" Bryce nodded and Alex took a few minutes, adjusting to the height that he now had, and went to the bathroom. When he returned he rubbed his head in frustration, looking at his own body half covered by the blankets. "You piss like a horse"

"Yeah" Bryce bit his lip "so, any ideas come when you were pissing?"

"None, you?"

"Nope, I don't think either of us are qualified to figure this out though"

"so now what?" Alex moved bryces arms feeling them for the first time. "Fuck- is this- your muscles feel good"

"Yeah" Bryce adjusted. 

"Yeah, I get why you squirm so much when I lick them" Alex moved hovering over his own body. "Ya know... Most people said that would Fuck their own clone..."

"A-are you saying you wanna do me... In my body?"

"Absolutely, same as usual, only, now you obey me, every command, every single order, to perfection."

"As usual" Bryce moved kissing his own arms. "But can we please both admit this is kinda weird"

"it is, absolutely. But I think I'm gunna take advantage of having this power for once" Alex picked up his own body laying him back down on the bed. "Stay" Bryce nodded and Alex quickly moved around the room. "Close your eyes, everything's gunna be a surprise today" Alex chuckled quickly blindfolding Bryce. 

"Why do if feel like this is gunna end with me covered in bruises."

"Why would I cover my own body with bruises, besides, I like seeing this hunky body in pain, not myself"

"oh... So does that mean it's gunna be fun?" Bryce smiled 

"very very fun" Alex left the bed again returning and putting on headphones. 

"Oh I'm gunna have no idea" Bryce chuckled feeling Alex's body tighten up in anticipation. The first thing he felt was a vibration around his nipple. "Fuck" it slowly engulfed around his nipple, changing intensity and level all while stretching out Alex's nipple. 

"What now...." Alex wispered flexing, it felt amazing in bryces body, just mindlessly flexing. Alex leaned down lifting a headphone up. "No cumming"

"Okay" alex reached down and started playing with his own dick. Bryce moaned out as precum started to ooze out from Alex's dick. Making the sensations more and more pleasurable. "I-i gunna-" Alex lifted his hand off and Bryce groaned. "Your dick is so much more sensitive" 

Alex only nodded stroking himself more. Bryce's body was clearly not as sensitive in his dick but his ass was, so was his whole body. Alex moved placing bryce's ass over his face. "Fuck- torture me with my own ass th-" Alex let out a fart getting bryce to squirm. Then he started playing with his dick again. This time with a stroker from the bedside table."Fuck Shit I- close!" Alex removed the stroker farting again, seeing his own fat dick pulse and protest the edging was amazing, but he wanted to know what his own load tasted like, and bryce's chest was already red from the night before. Alex picked up his own body getting under it and sticking his dick between bryce's pecs, slowly he guided Bryce showing him to thrust. "Fuck, this feels so good!" Bryce moaned and Alex moved stroking bryces dick, enjoying the pec fucking more than his hand. Alex turned up the nipple suckers and they started vibrating like crazy, shaking his nipples and making Bryce take quick breaths. "I'm gunna cum" Alex pressed down forcing Bryce to continue fucking his pecs. "Shit sir!" Bryce moaned out as cum spurt from his dick right into his own face" Alex remembered from the previous night how much he shot, how much Bryce loved eating it up. He tasted his own cum and it was amazing. Sweeter on bryces taste buds. Alex took off the headphones and blindfold petting his own hair. "So now what?"

"Not sure, but I still haven't cum" Bryce nodded looking back. 

"I think I can take care of that"


	26. Chapter 26

Rubber, aphrodisiac, shotgunning (smoking kind, not fisting)

Stiles/ scott

Stiles layed back admiring his work, Scott was a resistant brat sometimes, who needed to be punished. Only he also like his spankings now and he didn't do much for stiles to really punish him. So instead, stiles gives him so much pleasure he mellows down for a few days. 

Scott was suspended in full rubber, including an anal condom that went deep enough into Scott to take his deepest dildos and a cock sheath that left him with about half as much stimulation as he would normally get. He dark curls and hanging head made the whole thing even better. Stiles ran his own rubber coated hand over Scott's nipple, he could find the over stretched and over worked nubs even under thick sweatshirts. 

"Please sir" Scott looked up and stiles shook his head. 

"You know to be better than to beg" stiles tapped Scott's stretched balls getting a whine. "I'm emptying these, and this" stiles tapped Scott's head getting a whine. "See I think a few days as nothing but a milked high boy will do you good" 

"days?"

"Yup, constant stimulation on that hard dick" stiles smiled at how hard Scott was, the catheder in his dick led to a lage jar in the floor, he'd be filling the jar pretty soon, his piss however was diverted to his mask. "Now. Let's get this on" stiles lifted up the mask

"No please" 

"Why not. You get everything you love from this, piss, poppers, maybe I'll give you a bit of my smoke if I want you to mellow out" stiles smirked opening a pouch and lighting up a joint, "You be a good little mindless animal and take this" stiles blew the smoke into Scott's face then shoving the mask on and lining up the poppers. "All night, your getting milked"


	27. Chapter 27

poly, dom sub, temp play, edging

Stiles theo/ Theo Scott (frat verse)

"Look at my boys" stiles chuckled laying back as the two struggled against the vibrator strapped to their dicks. Bound together. "Unable to cum" stiles sipped his drink watching them struggle more. "But also not able to get away from that low. Stuck on the edge" stiles stood walking over to the two subs, "my loves" stiles smiled as both of them moaned out. "But first" stiles held up two candles. "You boys are gunna look so pretty covered in red" stiles smirked lighting the first stick and holding it over Scott. "And first we withhold the masochist from the pain he probably thinks will push him over" Theo gave an evil look at stiles as the wax slowly melted down onto Scott's chest. 

"Suuuh" Scott moaned out struggling. 

"Oh sirrr!" Stiles chuckled. "You aren't getting any passes tonight." Stiles held the stick over Theo letting wax drip down again onto Theos dick. 

"Fucgh" Theo bit down into his gag as wax covered his dick which chipped and broke off to be re applied by stiles. 

"I got another stick boys, I can go all night with this and neither of you are gunna cum at all"


	28. Chapter 28

against a wall, begging

Scott/ liam

Liam get his pants get tugged down in one quick movement. 

"You think wearing this is gunna make me go easy on you?" Scott slapped liam's ass playing with the jockstrap as Liam shook his head. 

"No"

"No?"

"No alpha, I- I'm out of clean underwear"

"I can tell, you smell"

"I-i sorry al-"

"you smell like cum and piss and dirty socks. You are practically begging every wolf to turn your tight omega cunt into a gaping mess"

"Shit- alpha please" 

"what if another alpha had gotten to you? What then, if have to fight for what is mine, unless it was theo, I'm sure he'll want to pass stiles around for a little trade" Liam moaned as Scott's fingers pressed against his hole. "I'm gunna knot you, breed you, Mark you, and your gunna beg for every little bit"

"p-please alpha Fuck me"

"Such a good omega"

"C-can we go back to my car? I feel like someone's gunna walk by alpha"

"so what? I own you, your an omega"

"I-i know akpha-"

"You won't have to legally wear clothes after this, no underwear to get dirty if your just a dirty fucking omega" Scott could smell how aroused Liam was. He chuckled pressing closer. "Is that what you want? Me deciding everything for you? It goes against the whole ' omega have rights' thing." Scott pressed his dick into Liam feeling slick engulf him. "So tight, stiles was gaping when Theo let me see him, he could barely even say 'Fuck me' anymore, he's got some fo it back but he's nothing more than Theos pet, he begs every morning for an alphas load"

"p-please alpha, punish me for resisting you"

"finally you contributed a good idea" Scott chuckled slapping liams ass as he pushed in. "But I want you to remember this as a good night, so I'm gunna Fuck you hard and fast so you cum your brain out. Maybe you'll recover, but I doubt it" Scott chuckled as Liam asked for his ass to be cored out. For a fist to open him every morning. Every dirty fantasy Liam had he spilled to Scott until he could only beg for Scott's knot


	29. Chapter 29

sleepy/ morning sex, gloves (sports or leather)

Parrish/ theo

Theo froze the moment he felt a glove hold his shoulder. 

"Your really late reaken" he felt the hand turn him around and he saw the older man step closer. "Should I ask why?"

"I-i was just gunna put my pads in the locker room" 

"right, football" Parrish leaned in. "Want me to escort you?" Theo could feel parrish's dick press against his leg. "Ya know, so no one thinks you are cutting class"

"that sounds good, sir" Theo rubbed his eyes and Parrish smiled wiping away Theos face, the gloves felt good to Theo, there was something protective about how they felt. 

"Okay, let's go". Theo nodded following Parrish, seeing his ass for the first time. Seeing how hot he was. 

Once inside Parrish gave a quick look around before finding Theo yawning in a bench. "No coffee?"

"I was running way to late to stop for it" Theo leaned against the lockers fully displaying his boner. "I didn't have time to do alot this morning" Theo smirked looking down. "Can you take care of me sir, I swear I'll take care of you" Theo leaned forward putting his hands on parrish's belt, slowly undoing the buckle, letting Parrish strip down to his dark briefs. "Huh, I thought you were a boxers guy"

"there a bit too... Revealing, although I think you know that" Theo smirked tugging his sweats down revealing gold silk boxers. "Ya know, most people will think your a slut dressed like that"

"I like to sleep in them. So soft, so comfy" Theo yawned again and Parrish knelt down tugging in Theos hard dick. 

"Why don't you let me take care of this first, then I'll get you ready for me"

"Please sir, I haven't cum in days" Parrish nodded taking out Theos dick, teasing it with his gloves, licking the tip getting moans from the tired boy. 

"I remember seeing you the first day this year, the new senior, who knew you were a locker room whore back then"

"most of the guys from my old school, there was one guy who would Fuck me. And then he'd piss on me" Theo chuckled letting his eyes shut, moaning from the sensation on his dick. 

"Wow, you are a real slut." Theo nodded."I bet you'd look amazing tied up"

"or handcuffed?" Theos eyes looked down to the silver pair on the ground. Seconds later Theos hands were behind his back, once he was cuffed Theo got louder.

"You always this horny for hand jobs?"

"Your gloves make it sexy"

"Do you want me to use my mouth too?"

"Please sir" Theo bucked his hips and Parrish moved a hand pinning his legs down. 

"Behave, no doing that when my mouth is on you"

"I'm sorry sir" Theo tugged on the handcuffs again and Parrish lifted Theo up slapping his ass. "Ahh sir" Theo whined eyes still closed. 

"Your such a naughty boy"

"I know sir" Theo smiled gasping as Parish lifted him up suckling down his dick. "Fuck sir, I- I'm not gunna last long"

"Well, I might just play with this a bit more after you cum then" Parrish kept stroking Theos dick slowly seeing cum bead up and falling down his gloves. "Because I think you need someone to wake you up"

"Please sir"


	30. Chapter 30

punishment, marathon sex, fucking machine.

Alaric saltzman/ Jeremy Gilbert 

"You've been misbehaving" the paddle slowly traced down Jeremy's back. The thick slab of wood was the only way to truly make him feel weak. The thick chains he could break, if he focused, the heavy leather around his neck was something he could tear easily, but he was well trained, except for when it came to Tyler. The boy got him in trouble all the time, now it was for breaking him out of chasity, for sex.

To be fair, it was 12 glorious hours off fucking the werewolf into and through a heat, something that surprised both of the boys. 

But then alaric wanted a check in, and the plastic tags that he used didn't match the old ones. Which now led to a paddle gently tracing his back. 

"I-i was Tyler that broke it"

"twelve hours... That's a long time"

"Tyler said it was a heat"

"werewolfs don't get a heat, especially the male ones" the firdt hit made Jeremy squeak, pain shot through his ass, the initial spanking from the night before was only to prep him for this moment. The second and third slaps were heavy and hard, forcing Tyler to hold tight against the chains, wanting to break out but knowing his punishment would be amplified by thousands if he even stretched a chain out. So he took the twenty swats. Finally hearing the paddle placed back down on a table. "I'm dissapointed, but not surprised, your young and full go cum and I didn't milk you enough" alaric turned around facing Jeremy. "So I'm going to make sure they are very empty before you go in your new cage" alaric held out the smaller cage with an internal lock. "How long did Tyler and you Fuck?"

"T-twelve hours sir"

"Yeah, I think 6 hours of milking and you should be hitting dry orgasms." Alaric pushed a button and something started to probe Jeremy's besten ass. "But si de it's all prostate and you need to get warmed up, I'll give you eight" alaric chuckled as Jeremy's head fell, feeling the machine Fuck a dildo into his worn out ass. "I'll see you in ten for your first inch going in. You've got twelve to go on this one."


	31. Chapter 31

Aftercare 

Jordan baker/ asher Adams 

"You, we're amazing" Jordan layed back on the bed seeing asher twinge in pain. "Whats wrong?"

"You spanked me! Hard!" Asher shifted and Jordan slipped under the covers holding him. "I mean... Like I liked it but now my but hurts and... Nrvermind"

"No tell me, I need to do better next time"

"I- I liie being spanked but I don't like it when other people can notice, some guys asked if the girl in dating is into hurting me.. After I top"

"so do you not like that you are with me or that you don't get to top" asher shifted letting his head rest on Jordan's chest. 

"That's not it, neither, I just don't like being called out in the middle of a shower, it makes me feel anxious and weird"

"Okay, so do we do things earlier so your ass isn't red? Or only on weekends without games?"

"Fuck, I need it more often than that. It make me, like level headed, like I don't freak when little things piss me off. Like you being flirty with girls"

"I'll stop that right now, you are my only interest now" Jordan leaned in kissing ashers forehead. "And maybe we do it right after the games, even in an abandoned locker room?"

"That I like, you and me"

"You don't want Spencer there to see you bottom, I'm sure it's a shock"

"Fuck- no, Spencer would probably try and make me come out or something, I'm holding that Shit until college, then I get scholarships for being gay and on a football team. Them i don't need my dad's cash, boom, I'm free" asher looked up. "And i have a loving and supporting boyfriend out to the world."

"Oh good, I am there" Jordan leaned over holding a water bottle in front of asher. "I read that you have to drink water after you do some intense Shit"

"Okay" asher nodded sipping the water. "Thanks"

"anything for you"


End file.
